Santa Baby
by ms.hummel-anderson-cullen
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are the perfect couple especially when it comes to being Mr. and Mr. Claus- Hummel-Anderson but when a baby comes in the picture to make them even more happier, will it make the bumps in the road worth it? Slightly based off the Santa Clause movies. Rate M just in case. MPREG.
1. Sugar Cookies

**I don't own glee or anything related to Santa Claus or the Santa Clause movies. **

**Please read! : In this story Blaine doesn't look like Santa Claus, he looks like Blaine. He doesn't have the beard or the belly. **

* * *

"So have you told him yet?"

"No" I replied as I took a bite of the sugar cookie. "He's a little busy right now"

I knew when I married Blaine Devon Claus Anderson that I would have to understand that he had to work but it was March not November. March usually was a time where we would relax but not this week.

"Kurt," Trent said. He sat down next to me. He took off his chef's hat. He put his hand on mine. "Santa or not, he needs to know now."

I just shrugged. I started to play with my candy cane colored straw in my milk. I knew he needed to know. I just wanted some more alone time with my husband.

"Do you think he'll be happy?" I asked.

"I know he will. Blaine's Santa, who else would want a baby?"

I got up and patted my flat stomach. Trent was an amazing elf. He always helped me.

"You're right" I told him. "I will go take his cookies to him. I know his cookie break is now"

I went to turn around and there he was my husband. Blaine's hair was gelled back and he was wearing a white shirt with red pants. He normally wore these colors but he liked to change it up. He smelled like sugar cookies.

"So Jeff was telling me that the reindeer need to go out on their exercise run and I was wondering if maybe my husband would like to go on a sleigh ride with me." He said. He put his arms around my waist.

"I would love to" I replied. I was so hungry though. Eating for two was rough. I was hungry all the time. My stomach made a loud growl noise. I was hoping he couldn't hear it from all the kitchen noises.

"Someone is hungry." He laughed. He then turned to Trent. "Trent, could you please make a picnic basket for Kurt and I?"

"Sure. Let just give me a few seconds. I will make some finger sandwiches and bring them down to Jeff." He nodded. Trent smiled at me. It was 'you can tell him' smile.

Blaine then led me up to our chambers. We grabbed out coats. Blaine and my coats was the usual red coat with white trim on it. When we were finished we went out to the stables. All the reindeer were latched on the sleigh.

"Hey guys." Jeff said.

"Hello Jeff" Blaine and I said.

Jeff handed Blaine a basket. Blaine got in the sleigh. The sleigh was always beautiful. It was red but had gold designs. Nick would always try and find ways to perfect the sleigh. Jeff was our reindeer keeper. He made sure that they were fed, cleaned, and healthy.

Nick came over and started talking to Blaine about the sleigh and how rough of shape it was before he fixed it up. Jeff came up to me.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I am alright." I replied.

"Alright as any person in your condition can be." He added.

I turned to him and looked at him strange.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"All the elves know about the baby" Jeff whispered.

"Did you-"

"Trust me we wouldn't do that. We are excited but not that excited that we would tell Blaine." Jeff said.

I nodded. Blaine looked at me.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

I smiled. He helped me in the sleigh. I cuddled close to him as the sleigh started to move. We stayed on the ground. I loved it up here. The snow was never cold. The air was never chilly. It felt like home. The only time I remember it being cold was when I first came up here and that was because I wasn't a part of the family.

We came to a little cottage. Blaine stopped the sleigh.

"Alright you guys. Do your thing" He told the reindeer.

Blaine and I got out. We took our basket and went inside. The cottage was a nice little place. It had a home sense to it. Blaine went over the fireplace and started a fire while I set up our little picnic. I placed out a blanket and the food. There were finger sandwiches, gingerbread cookies and a thermos of milk. I smiled. Blaine always loved milk and cookies.

Blaine walked over to me and sat down next to me. He pulled me in his arms.

"I'm sorry I haven't been spending much time with you lately. I know you've been sick." He told me.

"No it's okay." I replied.

"I just keep thinking how we are going to be able to handle a baby when we have one you know when we start a family." He said.

A tear rolled down my cheek. He was already thinking about this, about a family. He smiled and then looked at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I laughed a little to myself. He placed his finger under my chin.

"I'm pregnant" I replied.

His expression changed from panic to blank then he had a huge smile on his face. He started laughing.

"This is amazing" he laughed. A tear rolled down his cheek. "This is perfect." He leaned down and kissed my stomach and then me. "A baby"

"A baby" I confirmed.

* * *

**So what do you think? **

**Please review if you would like to see more. **


	2. World's Greatest

**I don't own glee or anything related to Santa Claus or the Santa Clause movies.**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews, follows and favorites! I was so happy! **

* * *

My eyes opened slowly. I sat up in our bed. I loved our bed. It was so comfortable and it was just too cute. It was shaped like the sleigh. I didn't want to get up and now that I was with child, I especially didn't want to get up. I looked over at the alarm clock. It was twelve in the afternoon. I turned to see if Blaine was there. He wasn't.

I got out of bed and slipped on my robe. I knew that was a mistake. I ran to the bathroom and met my dinner again. I wiped my mouth before standing up. I quickly brushed my teeth and then I caught a glimpse of my figure in the vanity mirror. I rubbed my flat stomach. I tried to take a mental picture so I could say good-bye to my figure.

I then went out into the living room. I saw Blaine in those green shorts I loved and a black tank top. He was on his treadmill running. He was all sweaty.

"Hey" he panted. "I thought…you would never….get up"

"I debated it." I laughed.

He stopped the treadmill and got off. Suddenly the treadmill vanished. He came up and kissed me.

"How is it possible for you to still smell like cookies even when you are sweaty?" I giggled.

"I don't know but it sure beats the body odor." He replied. He put the towel on his desk. He took his bag out. "I have a present for the baby."

He dug down deep in his bag. It was like his Mary Poppins bag. He pulled out a car seat. It was shaped and designed like the sleigh. I almost jumped.

"Honey the baby is going to love it!" I exclaimed.

"I know that the baby won't be due for a while but I thought maybe we could pop into your parents and brother's and tell them about the baby at dinner tonight. I owe you a lot." He said.

"Owe me? You don't owe me anything." I said.

"I owe you for making me a daddy. Thank you for that. My dreams are coming true" He said. He kissed my nose.

"Thank you? You're the one who put the baby inside of me. Thank you for making me a Papa." I said. "I thought when I married you that my dreams were coming true. I was wrong. They were only part way coming true. This baby just makes it complete."

He kissed me and then picked me up.

"Maybe you would like to take a shower with me?" he asked.

"Why ,sir, I would-"

We were interrupted by a loud rapping at our door. We both sighed. We recognized the knock.

"Come in Wes" Blaine said as he let me down.

I sat down on the couch. Wes came in with his usual clipboard and demeanor.

"Good morning!" He smiled happily. "Blaine, did you forget you have a meeting with the council this morning?"

Blaine sprung up and ran into the bedroom.

"Don't worry I was distracting him." I told Wes.

"When aren't you?" Wes laughed.

Blaine quickly came out in pants and a polo shirt. He kissed me on the lips.

"It's a good thing you smell like cookies" I said.

"I will be back and after we can have our shower and go meet your family" he said.

"Wait, meet family?" Wes asked as Blaine started walking out the door.

_Blaine POV_

"Just what I said." I told Wes.

We walked all the way down to the conference room. I wasn't focused on the meeting or Wes babbling about how I have a busy schedule. I feel like I have been neglecting Kurt. It was March after all. It was a time to relax. I needed to be by Kurt's side at all times. He is after all carrying my baby. I still can't get over it. I'm going to be a daddy in seven months.

I opened the conference room door. It looked like a law office but more decorated. I saw my mom and dad sitting there on one side and then two empty seats, one next to my dad and then one across form my mom.

"Hello baby!" My mom said. She got up and hugged me and then kissed my cheek.

We both sat down and I hugged my dad.

"Hi dad"

"Hi son" He said and then gave me a small hug.

"So who is the empty seat for?" I asked.

My mom got up and then held out a banner. It read "Frostmas".

"Even though he isn't here, we will start. We found this in some trashcans in January, well some of the other members did and it is just now getting to us." My mom explained.

"Son of a nutcracker!" I exclaimed. "He couldn't be on this again."

"Well isn't that a wonderful site!"

All three of us turned and saw him. He was wearing a blue suit and white shoes. His brown hair was sleeked back. He stood across from us.

"Honestly I am open to any of the holidays like Frostgiving, and Frost of July" He said. He sat down and crossed his legs. "My family and I work very hard so we deserve to have a holiday. Also why am I here?"

My mom looked at her clipboard. We were all getting angry at him. He made us this way jus by his presence.

"You, Sebastian Frost Smythe, are charged with two hundred and twenty-three accounts of trying to upstage Blaine Claus Hummel-Anderson." She said. "In manors that are both willful and malicious."

He raised his hand and then said:

"Excuse me, are you charging me with being skillful and delicious? Guilty as charged!" he giggled.

We all rolled our eyes. My dad took off his glasses and dropped them on the table.

"Look Smythe, you're the opening act of Christmas. You're the best friend not the leading man." He told him.

"But my family and I have worked hard for helping set the mood!" He protested.

"Give it a rest!" I shouted.

I was angry now. He had been doing this ever since I became Santa Claus and I was sick of trying to suspend him.

"You want me to give it a rest?! Let me tell you something Blaine!" He shouted back. "You get everything. You get the toy building yes men and the adoring husband! What do I get? I'll tell you what I get. I get a few runny noses and some dead citrus! Don't tell me to give it a rest! You council members don't understand that I have great potential but you won't even give me a second glance to even have me show it!"

I bit on my pencil and then I looked at him. My parents were silent. I was still angry at him but it was true. We never did give him or his family a glance because he never shows up to the meetings. I twisted my mouth in thought and then I cleared my throat.

"Alright instead of suspending you, we can give you community service." I told him. His face sort of lit up. He looked like he wanted a second chance. "You will work for me this year. Wes is your boss and if any of the elves or I find an icicle out of place then you are out. Get it?"

"Got it!"

* * *

_Kurt POV_

"So let me get this straight: Jack Frost's great-great-great you know grandson is working for you now?"

"He's working for us" Blaine said.

We landed in my dad and Carole's backyard. Blaine and I got out of the sleigh. After he grabbed his bag, he hugged me tightly. He rubbed my belly softly.

"How are my two favorite people doing?" He asked.

"We are perfectly fine." I replied as he started kissing my neck.

"Uncle Kurt and Blaine!"

Our niece came running out of the house and hugged both of us.

"Hello Sydney!" I exclaimed.

"Hey there little girl" Blaine said.

I saw Finn and Rachel come out with Dad and Carole. We all hugged happily. Blaine was about to burst at the seams with excitement. I could tell he wanted to tell them so badly and I could tell that everyone wanted to know the "news".

"Maybe we should go in and eat." Carole said. "I made spaghetti and garlic bread. For dessert I made coconut cake."

"That sounds amazing." I said.

Blaine and I held each other's waist as we walked inside. The table was already set and dinner was already ready. We all sat down.

"So Blaine how is the workshop?" Finn asked. "And when are we going to get to see it?"

Blaine shrugged. I put my hand on his thigh.

"Well I don't know yet. We are always busy." He replied.

"Come on Uncle Blaine! I really want to see the shop!" Sydney protested.

"Exactly and her parents who need to accompany her on long distance journeys" Rachel added.

"I know you all want to go there. Maybe you can see it soon in its prime like November. I promise, honey, you will." Blaine said.

We started to eat. Blaine and I were waiting for the right moment. Carole brought out the cake after we all finished.

"Did you bring us presents?!" Sydney asked happily.

"Sydney!" Rachel exclaimed.

"What else am I supposed to think? He's Santa, mom"

Blaine and I started laughing. Blaine got up and stuck his hand down in his Mary Poppins bag and pulled out five bags. He handed them all to our family. Blaine and I held each other's hands. He kissed my ear. Everyone pulled out t-shirts.

"World's greatest Uncle?" Finn questioned.

"World's greatest Aunt?"

"World's greatest cousin?"

"World's greatest grandma?"

"World's greatest grandpa?"

"Oh my goodness!" Carole exclaimed.

"Are you…" my dad drifted off.

"We're pregnant!" Blaine and I yelled.

Everyone got up and yelled happily. They were so excited. Blaine and I were so happy to be having a baby and now our family was so happy that it made it feel real.

* * *

**What did you think? **

**What do you think of Sebastian? **

**Please review. **


	3. Here Comes Daddy Claus

**I don't own glee or anything related to the Santa Clause movies or anything about the figures I mention or the song. **

**I know I am taking a little time jump. **

* * *

_15 weeks_

Over the weeks that passed, life was wonderful. Blaine and I were already getting things ready for the baby. I should say he was. He wouldn't let me lift a finger. As much as I protested, I sort of liked it. He and I were always amazing to each other but Blaine has never really slowed down like this before. It made me really happy. I knew that he really wanted to slow down and stopped being so busy for the baby.

"Hey sweetie" he said. He hugged me from behind. He kissed my neck. "So would you like to take a walk around the village?"

"No" I replied quickly.

He pulled me in front of him. He looked down at my belly then at me. He was speechless.

"I would love to"

He wiggled his finger at me and smiled. We linked arms and went across the workshop and then went outside. The village was like a scene from a painting. It had shops and restaurants. There was snow on the ground. Well there was always snow on the ground. Blaine couldn't stop staring at my bump.

"My eyes are up here" I laughed.

He laughed and we cuddled more. We knew how to cuddle and walk.

I couldn't believe that the baby was getting so big. My best pants weren't fitting. It was a good thing Blaine and I bought some maternity clothes while we were at my dad's.

We walked in silence for a while but we could just feel the magic. We walked up to a cocoa shop. A man wearing a blue suit with white shoes was climbing off the ladder. He smiled and then looked at the sign. He stood by two elves.

"That is beautiful. I've done it." He said. Suddenly the sign fell down. Blaine moved me slightly away and hugged me. The man looked at the elves. "What have you done? This isn't going to clean itself."

"You know Sebastian, you should help." Blaine said to him.

"It is my break." He protested.

Just then Wes came down on his snow mobile. He stopped it where we were. He got off and saw the mess.

"Sebastian, can you clean that up?"

Sebastian smiled. He looked at me. I got a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't sure if it was the pregnancy.

"I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Sebastian Frost Smythe." He smiled.

He held out his hand. I shook it.

"Kurt Claus Hummel-Anderson"

I looked at Blaine. He seemed a little uneasy around Sebastian.

"Well we must be going" Blaine said. He wrapped his arm around his waist and led us away.

_Sebastian POV_

I watched as they walked off. Oh, what a cute couple they are. It's such a shame it makes me sick. I sighed and then grabbed a broom that was next to a table. I hated working but I knew that daddy would be upset if I had gotten suspended. He would give me a speech about dishonor.

Every time I see Blaine I remember the academy times. They were some of the best times of my life. To be honest I would rather be Mr. Frost- Claus- Anderson than Frost Smythe. When we were in the academy, I felt happy.

Maybe there was a way to become Frost-Claus. I just need a little information. I turned to Wes. He was taking off his gloves.

"So how is their relationship?" I asked him.

He turned to me.

"Who's?"

"Blaine and Kurt's." I replied.

"Honestly that's none of my business." He answered.

"I'd say that too" I said. I sat down in a chair and crossed my legs. "You know if I didn't know anything."

He laughed. It was one of those laughs where right after you would try to change the subject.

"I'm head elf. I know everything there is to know about Blaine and the Claus-Andersons."

"If you know all of it then what's so special about their relationship? Everyone knows about them anyway." I asked.

"What do you mean "What's so special about them"?!" He asked.

He was getting angry which would mean he would say too much.

"They are just like a regular married couple. So what's so special about them? To me they're not that special"

"Not that special?"

"Nope!"

He got in my face.

"Look Frost Face, I know you. You want to try and split them up because ever since ninth grade you have liked Blaine well you know Blaine loves Kurt with all his heart and will never leave him!" He said.

He moaned and then got on his mobile and drove off. I sighed heavily.

That didn't happen the way I planned it. Was I losing my cool? Was I not that effective anymore? I need to find something to help. A diary or something.

I got up and went up to the workshop. I looked down. I saw someone who was smiling and working. His hair had some fire streaks in it. I thought I recognized him but I just kept walking. I went up to their chambers. I opened the door and walked in. There was a huge fire place at the front and then to the side was a cluttered desk. There was a big couch in the middle facing the desk. The place felt really homey.

I go to the desk and search. There has to be something. I see a wedding photo on top of the desk. My stomach did a summersault. I also saw two small plates. One still had a cookie on it. How many cookies can Blaine eat? I found nothing at all.

I heard the door open. I quickly duck down under the desk. I look through one of the cracks in the desk. It was that chubby faced kid from school. Trent was his name.

"Blaine? Kurt?" He asked. He shivered and left.

I got up. I knew that soon they would return so I left.

* * *

_Kurt POV_

Blaine and I went to the kitchen. Trent was cleaning his little spot. He looked up at us and smiled.

"Where were you two?" He asked. "I looked for you in your room but it was freezing so I left. I came to tell you that lunch was ready."

"Blaine and I went for a walk" I said.

I sat down in one of the chairs. Blaine kissed my head.

"I have to do some things real fast so I will be back. Go ahead and start to eat without me" he said.

He then walked off. Trent then put a plate in front of me. There was a turkey sandwich and pickles on it. He then put a cup next to it. It was my favorite: frozen cocoa.

"So have you had any cravings yet?" He asked.

"Not really. I just love your frozen cocoa." I replied.

We stayed silent for a few moments as I ate my sandwich.

"So what do you know about this Sebastian character?"

He looked at me. He got a little uneasy like Blaine did.

"Well you should know that he is someone you should avoid. He isn't the best guy and his heart really is cold. He cares only about himself. He was like this a lot at school but not around someone. I can't remember the guy's name" Trent explained.

"You went to school with him?" I asked shocked.

"Went to school with whom?"

I turned around and saw Blaine standing there. He kissed my temple and then sat down. Trent gave him a sandwich and a glass of milk.

"Sebastian" Trent told him.

"Oh yeah we did." Blaine said as he bit down on his sandwich.

"Where did you go to school at?" I asked.

Blaine looked at me.

"Dalton Academy" He replied. "It's a place where future Santas, Easter bunnies, elves and such go to school to learn their trade. Trent, Wes, David, Jeff, Nick, Thad, Sebastian and I all went to school together. It was great."

"Blaine, do you remember who Sebastian was actually nice to?" Trent asked.

"Oh Hunter" Blaine answered as he finished his food. He kissed me and cuddled me close. "Don't worry your pretty head about Sebastian."

* * *

I decided that I wanted to take another walk before I went to bed. I walked around the workshop. Everyone said hello to me. The shop wasn't that busy but it was still busy. I accidently bumped into someone. Dolls dropped everywhere.

"I am so sorry" I said as I bent down and helped pick them up.

I then saw who it was. It was Sebastian. I was trying to avoid him if possible.

"It's alright" he mumbled.

We both stood up. He looked straight at my baby.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked.

I put my hands on my bump.

"Proud to be" I smiled.

"Wow you must be twenty-five weeks. You're pretty big." He said. He tried to touch the baby but I pulled away.

How dare he?! He just called me fat. I wanted to cry. I started to walk away when I bumped into someone else.

"I am so sorry" I said again.

The man looked at me and smiled. He looked like he was a hot head.

"Oh no it's fine." He said politely. "You're Mr. Claus- Hummel- Anderson right?"

I nodded. He then smiled more.

"I wanted to personally give you congratulation on the baby." He said.

"Oh well thank you!" I exclaimed.

It cheered me up. Someone actually cared to take time out of there day to congratulate Blaine and I.

"I'm Hunter. Hunter Heater Clarington"

Heater? I don't know any figure with that name.

"I'm sorry Heater?" I asked.

"My family controls the warm weather." He said.

"Oh. Thank you for your congratulation. I must go" I said.

He nodded and I walked away.

* * *

"_Here comes Daddy Claus. Here comes Daddy Claus. Right down Daddy Claus lane." _

Blaine had a stethoscope to my bare belly. He was singing to our baby, listening to its heartbeat, and kissing him or her.

"So what do you think it will be?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He answered.

"Well what has most of them been in your family?"

"Mostly boys but I am just happy with being a parent with you" He said.

I leaned up and we kissed happily.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**SO what did you think?**

**Who can tell me who legendary character is Hunter's grandfather? **

**Is there anything you would like to see? Let me know. **

**Please review**


	4. Grandpa

**I don't own glee or anything related to the Santa Clause movies or anything about the figures I mention. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and followed this story. **

**FLASHBACKS ARE IN THRID POV**

* * *

_Blaine POV_

I couldn't sleep. My mind was racing. I kept thinking about the baby. I looked over at Kurt's growing stomach. It was starting to get a nice round touch to it. I smiled. I hoped I would be a good dad. I opened my night stand drawer and grabbed my magic eight ball.

"Will I be a good dad?" I whispered as I shook it.

_Reply hazy. Try again._

"Will I be a good dad?"

_Ask again later_

"Will I be a good dad?!"

_Better not tell you now_

"COME ON!" I yelled softly while kicking my legs.

Kurt just turned over and exhaled. His arm went on my thigh. I shook the ball again.

"Will Kurt be a good Papa?"

_Without a doubt_

I knew that answer but I wanted to test it. Why wouldn't it tell me if I was going to be a good dad? I am so worried about being a dad. What if I can't slow down and be the dad I want to be? I wonder how my ancestors did it or my dad and grandpa.

Suddenly Kurt started to breathe heavily. Sweat started to run down his face. I set down my eight ball. I shook him gently. He jerked up and yelped. I held him.

"What is it?" I asked. "Was it a nightmare again?"

He nodded quickly. He put his head on my chest like he was hiding from something. He started crying and gripped my shirt.

"I was in this room and things were on fire." He replied.

I brushed back his hair. I then pulled him in front of me. I wiped his tears with my thumbs.

"What are you doing up?" He asked.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about you" I tell him.

I kissed the top of his head. He put his hand to my face. I leaned my face in and kissed the bottom of his palm. I started to rub his stomach.

"Will I ever have normal dreams?" He asked. "Last night I dreamt an animated musical"

"I don't think anyone has normal dreams but it's normal in pregnancy to have crazy dreams." I told him.

I got up and grabbed a candle on a holder. I lit it with some matches. I put it next to Kurt's nightstand.

"What's that for?" He asked.

"When I was little, when I would have a nightmare…."

_Little Blaine sat up and started screaming. Kaine quickly jumped out of bed and ran to his son's room. He took his son in his arms. _

"_What's wrong, buddy?" He asked. _

"_I…I….was locked in this room and…and I kept screaming and no one would come!" Blaine told him._

"_It was just a dream. You're alright. It wasn't real." Kaine told his son. _

_His son nodded. Kaine grabbed a candle and then lit it. He set it on the nightstand_

"_What's that for?" Blaine asked. _

"_This is a candle. The flame helps keep bad dreams away."_

_Blaine hugged Kaine tightly. _

I smiled as I finished the story. Kurt just smiled up at me.

"I can't wait till you do this for our kids"

* * *

_Kurt POV  
_

"Good morning" Blaine said as I walked into our living room. He was setting up breakfast.

"Good morning" I replied.

He walked up to me and kissed my nose. He wrapped his arms around my waist and then pulled me close. I kissed his lips. I looked at him. He had a five o'clock shadow.

"Hey you keep growing that beard of yours you'll really start to be a Santa" I laughed.

"I know. The men in my family grow facial hair like crazy but I don't plan too." He held out his hand out and showed me the food. "I made breakfast this morning. Trent wanted him to make breakfast but I wanted to give you something from my heart."

I looked down at the food. There was a ham and cheese omelet, a strawberry and blueberry parfait with some milk.

"If I keep eating like this, I will get fatter that what I am now." I told him as we sat down.

"You are not fat. You are carrying my baby and the bigger you get the healthier the baby is" He said.

Nothing was fitting me now it seemed like. I sighed. He put his hand on mine.

Suddenly there was a rumbling in our chimney. Blaine stood up and looked into the chimney. Suddenly someone fell onto the ashes. He coughed. He looked like a real Santa. He had a beard and a big belly.

"I missed that one" He coughed. "I was aiming for the door."

Blaine walked up and helped the man up. He looked somewhat familiar.

"It's okay grandpa."

"Grandpa?"

* * *

**I really wanted to do more but I wanted to give you something. **

**What do you think of the little Grandpa you met? **

**Next chapter Kurt will have to tackle something that he never thought he would have to tackle. It is something weird. Tell me what you think it is. **

**Please review. **


	5. Heart Not Head

**I don't own glee or the Santa clause or any other reference I make. **

**Sorry for the long wait I had a long weekend and week. Childish drama with people and I had to memorize a monologue. **

* * *

"Kurt, you remember my grandpa?" Blaine asked me.

I looked at the man. He looked like he came out of a Christmas movie. Like he would be the old man who was very nice to you and would always be near you and then at the end he would be Santa Claus. I then remembered him at our wedding.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "I don't know why I didn't remember. It must be that pregnancy brain I have."

I tried to laugh it off. I hoped I didn't get pregnancy brain. I've heard stories of pregnancy brain. Apparently it's not pretty.

"Well my beard has gotten whiter" he laughed.

Blaine hugged him tightly.

"I missed you gramps." He said.

"I know I missed you too." He said. He then looked over at my stomach. He came over and touched it. "Oh, you two are having a baby"

Blaine came over and put his arm around my waist.

"We are beyond thrilled." I said.

Blaine kissed my cheek. His grandpa smiled. I sat down and started eating. Blaine sat down too.

"Gramps, you hungry?"

"Oh no not really but if you have some cookies and milk I will be fine."

Blaine reached over for the "Santa" phone.

"Have you made any sugar cookies for Blaine, Kurt?" He asked.

"Um…no not really" I answered.

"But he does make a mean chocolate chip" Blaine added.

"My mom used to do all the sugar cookies." I told him.

"So you haven't used that recipe?"

"What recipe?" I asked.

"It's an ancient recipe that was passed by Claus-Andersons. It is a test for all people who marry a Claus-Anderson to see if they are meant to be part of the family." He explained. "Blaire should have given it to you."

"I'm sorry but she didn't"

This scared me. What if I wasn't meant to be with Blaine? What would happen to us? More importantly what would happen to the baby? If not me who would be with Blaine?

A tear rolled down my cheek. Blaine saw the worry in my eyes. He took my hand.

"Gramps, are you sure that you aren't getting things mixed up?" he asked.

"No, I remember your mother doing it and your grandmother. Kurt has to complete the task"

"Or what?" I questioned.

"Or the council might make you split up"

* * *

_Blaine POV_

My mom had given Kurt the recipe. The reason that she didn't give the recipe to him in the first place because she believed he didn't need a test to prove himself. It scared me. What if he didn't pass? I have to stay positive for him and our baby. He can do this. He will find the secret ingredient. I could tell Kurt was scared as well.

I saw my grandpa at the front of the workshop. His eyes were closed. I walked up to him.

"Gramps, are you okay?"

"Yes." He said as he opened his eyes. "I just miss this place. You will too one day when your children run it then your grandchildren." He bowed his head a little. "I feel so bad. Kurt and you were very happy till I showed up and now he has to slave in a kitchen when he is pregnant."

I put my hand on his shoulder and we started walking.

"It's alright. We would rather hear it from you than some council member that won't even give us a chance you do it." I told him. "I am just thankful that you came. I need some help being a good dad."

"You will be"

I stopped and turned to him.

"How do you know for sure?" I asked him. "I have to worry about every kid in the whole world and now there will be one special one."

He took my shoulders. We looked into each other's eyes.

"Listen to me, Blaine. Imagine instead of being Santa you are a lawyer. A lawyer is busy right? Some of them might be too busy or too consumed with their work. Now Santa during Christmas is like a lawyer during his biggest case. When I was Santa, I used to let your dad help me and it was a game to him."

"But gramps, the baby isn't even here yet." I protested.

"But don't you thin Kurt could help? You want to spend time with Kurt more than anything. That's what your heart wants you to do."

If I involve my family in my duties, it might help me spend more time with them. I smiled to myself. I had to think with my heart and not my head.

I hug him and then leave. I went to find Kurt. I went to the kitchen. He was stirring some cookie batter. He had flour on him. He looked like a mad man.

"I have to get this right." He mumbled to himself.

I walked up to him.

"Hey my little penguin"

He jumped a little and waved. He then went back to work.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"Horrible" he said. He put his hand to his head which put a flour hand print. "I can bake but this recipe is impossible. I can't take this!"

I pulled him close. He practically fell in my arms. He started to cry.

"You'll get this."

"Okay and what happens if I never get it right and then guess what we have to split?" He sobbed.

"Even if they try, they won't succeed. I love you so much and I will never ever split up with you." I said. "Just think with your heart and not your head."

_Kurt POV_

Sure Blaine. Great advice. I wish my mom was here. She always knew what to do at this point. She loved to bake. I remember her favorite recipe….

"_Mommy!" _

"_Yes my sweet little man" Elizabeth Hummel said to her six year old son. _

_She was at the counter making sugar cookies. Kurt came closer to her. _

"_What are you doing?" he asked her as he tugged gently on her flowered skirt. _

"_I am making sugar cookies for Santa." She replied. She wanted to try and answer his next question before it came up which was always: "why". But being the wise woman she was already knew that Kurt knew about leaving cookies for Santa._

"_Can I help?" He asked. _

_She picked him up and hugged him. _

"_Why of course you can, my darling!" She exclaimed lovingly. "Now the thing is you need to add a little lemon and some love."  
_

"Lemon!" I squealed happily.

"Lemon?" Blaine asked.

"A splash of lemon and love!"

I started to put lemon zest in the mixture. I laughed happily. This was it.

* * *

I finished putting the cookies on the Santa plate and then set them on the table. Blaine and his grandfather were sitting there. I was so nervous if they didn't love them then I wasn't a Mr. Claus-Anderson.

"Alright boys dig in" I told them.

"I feel really bad." His grandfather said. "I ruined your week."

"Don't feel bad." I told him. I gave him a hug. "You made me happy. I made a connection with my mom when I thought that it wasn't possible anymore. Thanks"

Blaine and him took a cookie and ate it. Blaine smiled as he chewed then his face dropped. He took the plate of cookies.

"I'm just going to take these up to my room." He said as he stood up.

His grandpa grabbed his shirt and pulled him close.

"No, I'll take them."

"No I'm his husband. I get them."

"I'm the oldest."

"But on board games the youngest goes first."

"Did you like them?" I asked.

They ignored me. Maybe they were putting on a show to hide it. Blaine's grandpa started chasing him.

"Give me the cookies!"

"NO!" Blaine screamed.

Just then Trent walked in. He came up to me. I turned to him.

"They won't tell me if they liked it"

"They are arguing about them. You better make more."

* * *

"I can't believe that my grandpa got the cookies." Blaine mumbled as he came out of the bathroom.

I was in bed rubbing my bare baby bump.

"I can't believe you let him." I laughed.

He got into bed. He laid his head on my stomach.

"I didn't well maybe I did."

"So I thought of some names" I said.

He turned his head towards me.

"Really? Like what?"

"Noel"

He smiled a huge smile. He laughed and kissed the baby.

"I love it" he said. "But what if it's a boy?"

"Well what ideas do you have?" I asked.

He shrugged. "We still have some time"

He kissed my stomach and then started to kiss me.

* * *

**Well what did you think? **

**I really want to know what you want to see in these chapters so please let me know. **

**Any gender ideas? **

**See you guys next time! Don't forget to leave your reviews!**


	6. Peppermint Rose

**I don't own glee or the Santa clause or any other reference I make. **

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated. I had to be in a parade, I had bowling, I am in drama club and theatre arts and I am going to be in a play! I have a lot on my plate. Is it weird that the play is making fun of superheroes and all I can think of is Holy Musical Batman? **

* * *

_23 weeks_

I rubbed my swollen stomach as I looked at myself in the mirror. I felt like my stomach was stretched to the max and I wasn't even in my third trimester. I also felt like I had eaten a whole cake in one sitting. Even though that sounds delicious, pregnancy took a toll on my body. I traced a small stretch mark that was forming. I needed to add another cream on my long list of nightly ritual creams.

I could see Blaine come up to me from behind. He wrapped his arms around me. He brushed his lips on my neck. It made me shiver.

"I think you look beautiful." He whispered.

"I think you might be lying" I told him.

He turned me around so I was facing him.

"I mean it!" He exclaimed. "You are even more beautiful because you are carrying my child. I love you more than anything"

I kissed him tenderly. He rubbed my stomach as we pulled away. He bent down so he was eye level to the baby.

"Hello little one!" He said in a baby voice. "How are you today? I am wonderful. I was wondering if you would like to see the flower gardens with me and papa?" he leaned his ear on my belly and then pulled away and smiled. "You would? That's wonderful! Let's go!"

I laughed. "You are such a goofball"

"Yes but I am you're goofball"

* * *

"This is my favorite flower" The elf gardener said. "This is the peppermint rose. Notice the red and white flowers forming a spiral."

The gardener went on and on about how rare and beautiful it was. It was a very pretty flower. Blaine pulled me close.

"You are prettier" He whispered in my ear.

I then saw Blaine's eyes get wide. His hand went to his head. I took him so he wouldn't fall.

"What's the matter?" I asked worriedly.

I sat him in a seat. He opened and closed his eyes.

"I don't know all of a sudden I felt sick and dizzy" He said.

"Come on let's get you to David" I said. I helped him up.

"No, I'll be fine. I just need to lie down." He said.

We went through the workshop and up to our chambers. I helped him get into bed. I lied with him and closed my eyes.

* * *

I open my eyes slowly. I could tell it was night time. I heard sounds of puking in the bathroom. I sat up and looked towards the bathroom. Blaine stumbled out. My mouth dropped. He looked like a lobster with white spots.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Blaine, look at your skin!" I shouted.

He ran back into the bathroom. I got up and put my robe on.

"Silver bells!" He yelled. He then came out in a panic. "Call David!"

I ran out into the living room and picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" David said in a sleepy voice.

"David, its Kurt." I said.

"Are you having pains?" he asked.

"No, it's Blaine. He looks like a lobster with white polka dots." I told him.

"Okay I will be up there as soon as possible." He said.

I hung up. What was happening to my Blaine? I went back into the bedroom. Blaine was lying on the bed. He was scratching his arm. I walked up to him.

"You're not dying, are you?" I asked.

He took my hand.

"No" He chuckled.

I wanted to hold him but I couldn't risk getting sick if this thing was contagious. He smiled.

"What?"

"You're just so cute" He replied. His eyes went to my belly. "Hey sweet baby. I know daddy is a little sick right now so I can't hold you till the doctor says it's okay. I can't wait till you come out. I will take you on sleigh rides, and you can with the reindeer and you…"

I smiled as he continued to talk to the baby. I had this feeling he would cuddle with my belly like he was a child and my belly was a teddy bear. I could tell he was worried about being a dad but I honestly didn't see the issue. He already was an amazing dad.

There was a knock on the door and David popped his head in.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked.

"No come in" Blaine said.

He came in with his medical bag. He set it down on the nightstand.

"So tell me: how are you feeling?"

"Like a snowman in the dessert." Blaine replied. "I am so hot"

"I second that." I said.

Blaine smiled at me. David started checking Blaine. He took the temperature, the blood pressure just anything he could do.

"Well?" I asked, starting to get impatient.

"You two went down to the gardens yesterday right?" He asked.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?" Blaine then asked.

"Well if you saw the peppermint rose then I think Blaine you are allergic to it."

"Are following me?" Blaine asked. "How do you know I went down the gardens and saw that rose?"

"No, Jeff went down and to get some carrots for the reindeer and saw the rose. Now he has your symptoms. Fever and rash"

"Is it contagious?" Blaine asked.

"No" David sighed as he gathered his things. "Which means it is open season on Kurt. Just keep the room nice and cool and the fever should pass. Once the fever is gone then you are good."

Blaine smiled. "Thank you David."

David smiled and walked out. Blaine pulled me close.

"How am I going to keep cool while you are in the room?" He asked.

I thought for a second. He kissed my ear.

"I have an idea, a strange one but it might actually work."

* * *

"I know this is the twenty-seventh time I asked this but-"

"Why are you here?" Blaine finished. "You, Sebastian are here to cool me off. It is actually working."

Sebastian sat in front of the bed. Since he latterly radiated cold, I thought it would help. Sebastian was grumpy and I knew something was wrong with him. Even cold people have a little warmness in them.

I sat down next to Blaine. Blaine kissed me. It was really cold in the room. I cuddled close to him. He snuggled his nose into my neck. He wasn't as warm which meant his fever could be going down.

I glanced over at Sebastian. He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

"Oh it's nothing" He mumbled.

"Come on even I can see something is wrong" Blaine said. "I know that we aren't on best terms but I want you to be happy not sad."

Sebastian fidgeted in his seat. He sighed.

"Why would you want the best for me after all my family has ever done to you?" He asked.

Blaine looked at him.

"Because I know the real you. You have love in your heart no matter how cold it is. You care for me and I care for you as friends"

He sighed again. I knew he was ready to crack. Blaine always knew how to pull the heart strings.

"So how did you two know that you loved each other?" He asked.

I looked at Blaine lovingly.

"Well I just knew. I was madly in love with him the moment I saw him." I said. I played with his curls.

"But like say your families didn't like each other, would it have change?" He asked.

"No" Blaine said. "I knew that no matter what would happen that Kurt and I were always meant to be together and no force would ever tear us apart. Kurt and I would have a happy ending and we are."

I saw Sebastian smile like he was thinking a happy thought.

"Is that a smile I detect?" I asked.

"No" He retorted. He got up and waked out.

Blaine chuckled as he kissed me. I suddenly felt a small flutter in my stomach. I smiled. It was the baby. I rubbed my stomach. Blaine looked at me.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I can feel the baby move" I said.

His face lit up. He put his hands on my stomach.

"Why can't I feel him move?" He asked.

"You can't feel her move just yet." I laughed. "You'll get your turn"

He smiled. " I love you"

"I love you too"

I kissed him happy.

* * *

**So how did you like it? **

**Okay so I have to say that last night episode with Klaine was the most amazing thing ever! I was actually not looking forward to it because with the way my life was working it wouldn't have happened. BUT IT DID! I am still jumping up and down.**

**So I have a poll up for the baby's gender! Please vote on that.**

**Also please review. I still am so sorry for not updating. **


	7. Three Hundred Pounds

**I don't own glee or the Santa clause or any other reference I make. **

**So? How's it going? The poll is still open so get your votes in. It will be open for a while still so get your votes in! Thank you for those who already voted. **

**Warning: Sensuality!**

* * *

_30 weeks_

"Remind me why you have to start to check the naughty or nice list this early? It's almost Halloween" I asked Blaine.

Blaine looked up from the long list. His cute red glasses were glaring at me.

"A Santa can never start too early."

Blaine then went back to reading. He was sitting at his desk which was across from me. I was lounging on the couch. I loved having this arrangement in our living room. He could work at his desk and I could talk to him, even though some days during the busy season we weren't that lucky.

I felt the baby kick and move around. I gently traced shapes on her. Blaine and I weren't sure she was a girl but we were tradition breakers and a Santa can be a girl. I started humming some song to her. She started kicking in a strange way, almost like a beat.

"Blaine!" I giggled. "Blaine, come here! You need to feel this!"

Blaine dropped everything and sat down next to me. He put his head on my belly. I hummed and the baby kicked around. Blaine chuckled.

"He'll be a dancer!"

"She will" I corrected him.

"Right" he said. "I can't wait for her to get here."

"Me too. She will probably make the biggest arrival since she is related to us"

He lifted his head. He then leaned in and kissed me his forehead rested on mine as he planted tiny kisses on my lips.

We were interrupted by a burning smell. Blaine and I looked around.

"What's that smell?"

"Oh no!" I shouted. "My banana nut bread!"

I got up as fast as a person with a baby in them could. I went to the kitchen. I opened the stove and let out the smoke. Blaine, who followed me, grabbed some potholders and took the black mass out and set in on the counter. Tears started to stream down my face.

"I can't believe this! I've lost my touch. I used to bake really good now all I can do is cookies."

How was a supposed to be a good husband if I didn't give Blaine a treat or two? He took me in his arms.

"Look you're just a bit rusty that's all. You're lucky you have a husband who eats cookies like they are going to disappear." He told me. "Honestly if you were still cooking, and Trent was I'd be three hundred pounds by now then I would really look like a Santa."

I turned around and faced him. I played with his suspender.

"You know even if you were three hundred pounds, I'd still love you" I told him.

"It is too bad your bread did burn but I had my sight set on something much sweeter."

"Really like what?"

"You!"

Blaine started kissing and tickling me. I laughed so hard. Blaine was pretending to eat me. He made eating noises.

"Blaine stop it!"

A certain feeling swept over me like a tidal wave. I wanted Blaine and I wanted him now. I didn't care where but I wanted him. I needed him now.

"I want you Blaine" I sighed.

I started to slip his suspender and then his shirt off. He then finished by taking it off. Those glorious abs were staring at me. He kissed me on my neck. He unbuttoned my shirt revealing my swollen stomach. He stopped and rubbed it softly.

"So beautiful" he sighed.

* * *

After Blaine and I had a lot of fun, I went out for a walk. The baby was restless. I kept to myself as I walked down the snow covered streets.

I heard slight moaning. I peered behind a wall. I saw Sebastian kissing someone. His hair was brown with no icicles and his suit was white. As the two parted his suit went back to blue and the icicles came back in his hair.

"Sebby!" the man said. "Don't do this. Just keep kissing me!"

"Hunter, if you and I were to ever truly be together, I would defrost." Sebastian sighed heavily.

Oh my! That's Hunter! That's the little warm weather guy. They are in so much love. I can tell.

Sebastian leaned in and kissed Hunter.

"Someone is very nosy" a voice said.

I looked in front of me. No one was there.

"I'm down here!"

I looked down at the snow. A white cat was looking at me.

"You can talk?"

"I was thinking the same about you" it retorted. "I knew you were non magical but this is insane."

"I'm sorry. It's just I have never seen a talking animal. Where I come from, they make sounds not sentences." I told him.

It pounced down on the ground with its left front paw.

"Me talking is not the issue. Why are you spying on Hunter?"

"Also where I am from we introduce ourselves" I said.

It jumped on one of the chairs and sat down.

"I am Mr. Puss, Hunter's strong ally and loyal subject."

I nodded to him.

"I'm Kurt, Mr. Claus-Hummel-Anderson's pregnant husband" I told him.

He put his nose high in the air. Why was this cat so mean to me? Well maybe because I caught his master doing some things with Sebastian.

Suddenly a gust of cold air came through. Hunter came out of the alley. He grabbed Mr. Puss and held him in his arms. He petted him softly. The cat purred.

"Good afternoon Mr. Claus-Hummel-Anderson" He said.

"Please call me Kurt." I said.

I fidgeted a little. He looked at me strange.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. "Is the baby coming?"

"No, no" I said.

I had to tell him. He needed to know. I had to be honest with him. He needed to know not to hide.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with him, master. He saw you and Sir Sebastian."

He inhaled sharply. His hair turned into fire.

I held out my hands in defense. I knew I just needed to yell if he was to hurt me but no on here liked to hurt people.

"Before you fly off the handle, let me tell you something. When I was walking I heard someone moan, I wasn't sure if maybe someone was hurt and I wanted to check and see."

His hair went back to normal. He sighed heavily.

"Well thank you for being honest with me. Most people would have lied and said that they didn't see anything." He told me.

"You don't have to be ashamed" I said to him. "You and Sebastian must really love each other. Don't fight it."

He chuckled slightly. He started to walk away but I walked with him.

"It's not that I am ashamed. It just isn't easy. We don't have the luxury to come out and say we are together. Our families' hate each other and he won't defrost well his heart won't let him." He said.

"Defrost?" I asked.

Hunter nodded. "Yes. Sebastian is Frost. He was born with a frozen heart. He always does but when I touch him or kiss him in a loving way, his heart gets warm."

"What happens after his heart melts?" I asked.

"He changes. He looks and acts like a normal happy person."

"So you want him to melt but his heart won't let him?"

"Right. He secretly wants to defrost but his cold heart overpowers it. You have it easy. You have Blaine and just everything"

"Some days it's not always that easy" I quickly retorted. "Blaine will be busy once July comes around. During the busy season sometimes we don't really see each other but no one can deny that we love each other with all our hearts. We will always love and respect each other no matter how busy it is. I know it's not the same but just try and show him you love him. He might surprise you."

He giggled a little. He then looked down at my stomach.

"You two must be really happy now that a little one in on its way." He smiled.

"We couldn't be any happier."

* * *

_Blaine POV_

"Come on guys! We need to finish before Kurt gets back! Kurt still thinks I'm in a sugar coma asleep on the couch!" I said.

This was so exciting. Kurt and I were a little too busy to paint the walls of the nursery so I grabbed Nick and Jeff and had them help me. Kurt already sketched out what we wanted everything to look like. I was going to paint the walls then Kurt and I would set up the furniture or I would pull it out of my Christmas bag.

"You know when you said you needed a tiny favor, I thought 'Hey move this'" Nick said.

"Yeah not let's paint and get dirty." Jeff added.

"Guys don't think of it as you're getting dirty, think of it as a way of helping Kurt" I told them.

"True"

"There!" I yelled happily. "It's finished!"

The walls were now white with a red chair rail. I turned to Nick and Jeff. They smiled.

"Thank you so much for your help."

"Hey I know we complained but we think you'll be a wonderful father. Kurt will love this and hey maybe the baby will pop out and say 'Thanks'" Nick said.

I laughed at Nick's joke. This baby was not ready to come out. My son wasn't ready.

"Oh my gosh!"

We turn around and saw Kurt. Shock was written all over his face. He looked around.

"Well what do you think?" I asked.

He looked at me. He started to cry. I went to him.

"Sweetie don't be sad. I'll change it"

"I love it" He said. He hugged me. "You did this all for the baby."

"Well Nick and Jeff helped." I told him.

"Thank you. Thank you all"

Kurt then hugged Nick and Jeff and then went back to me. I wrapped my arm around his waist. Jeff and Nick did the same. They smiled up at each other.

"We wanted you two to be the first to know." Nick said.

"Know what?" I asked.

"We're engaged!" Jeff exclaimed.

Kurt and I both smiled.

"Congratulations!"

"Since we are elves, and we have to have a Santa marry us, we want to get married on New Year's so you aren't too busy" Jeff told us.

"We are so happy-ah!"

Suddenly Kurt crouched down and held his stomach. I put my hand on his stomach.

"What's wrong?" I asked frantically.

"Pain"

* * *

**Alright! Wow this is a long chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Don't forget to vote on the poll if you haven't yet. Also if you want to see something in the story then let me know.**

**Please review**


	8. The Boss

**I don't own glee or the Santa clause or any other reference I make. **

* * *

"_Keep pushing Kurt" David told me. _

_I didn't know where I was. All I know was that I was in the elf hospital. Blaine was standing next to me holding my handed. I started to push._

"_You can do it" Blaine said happily. _

_I pushed and pushed till I heard a strange noise. It sounded almost like a moose. David handed Blaine a tiny pink bundle. _

"_Isn't she beautiful?" Blaine exclaimed. _

_He showed me the baby. A newborn reindeer squirmed around then her nose stared to glow. _

I sat up quickly. Blaine came up to me. He hugged me gently.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You sort of fainted." He said. "But don't worry it was just a Braxton Hicks."

A sigh of relief came out of my mouth. It wasn't time. I wished I had someone to help me with all this labor and birth. I felt like I needed moral support.

"At least it wasn't the real thing" I said.

"True. I would have been a mess." Blaine laughed as he sat on the bed.

I was out of sorts. I honestly wanted my family. I wanted them here, Rachel and Carole to help me with the pregnancy, Dad to just be here, Sydney to see the workshop and Finn to do whatever he does. Blaine was already starting to get busy. The baby was due the week of Christmas. I didn't want Blaine to be in Greenland when I start to go into labor or give birth.

"You okay?" Blaine asked.

I smiled. "Yeah."

I noticed that Blaine had a milk mustache. I giggled. He looked at me strange.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I think you have been drinking too much milk" I told him.

He wiped it off his face. He smiled. I leaned in and kissed him.

Suddenly David walked into the room. He smiled happily.

"How are we feeling?" he asked.

"Alright just my brain is in a fog" I replied.

"That's normal. Let me take your blood pressure."

He put a wrap around my wrist. Then Wes walked in the room.

"Hey I heard about the pain. Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah both baby and I are safe." I replied.

Wes went over to Blaine's desk. He looked at the Naughty or Nice list.

"Have you even looked at this list?" he asked Blaine.

"I have glanced at it." Blaine replied.

I winced from the pressure of the wrap. Wes rolled his eyes.

"Oh and Cooper is here"

"Cooper is here?" Blaine asked. "Where?"

"The kitchen"

"The kitchen?"

"Is there an echo?!" Wes exclaimed as he threw his arms in there air.

"Okay!" I yelled. I have had enough of this. I took off the wrap and got up. "Blaine, why don't you have your blood pressure taken and I am going to go and take a walk which is great for the baby."

I got up and walked out of the room. I went down to the main floor of the workshop. Hunter came up to me with a basket of popcorn garland. It looked so yummy.

"Hey is there anything you need" he asked.

"No I think I just need to gather my thoughts" I told him.

I took a small strand of the garland and started to eat the buttery goodness. I heard Blaine yell my name from behind me. I just kept walking.

"Care for some company Mr. Claus-Hummel-Anderson?" he asked when he finally caught up to me.

"Not from you Mr. Claus-Hummel-Anderson" I replied.

"Why not?"

"Because you're too busy. I understand though."

He touched my shoulder.

"You do?" he asked.

I turned to him. He had a sad look on his face. I hated telling him the brutal truth but I needed to. I had to be honest with him no matter what.

"Honey, I always understand. I just don't want to be delivering when you're delivering."

We walked for a second and he looked at me.

"I'm not going to let that happen." He said. "What do you need? Let me help you. I'll give it to you. Name it and it will happen."

"Things other than a tall ice cream sundae can't really help me. Its family I want." I said as I sat down on a swing set that was getting ready to be painted.

Hunter, David, and Wes came over to us.

"We're your family." David said happily.

Hunter came up with them.

"Yeah we love you" Hunter added.

"Human family" I said before I started to sob.

Blaine started to go to me but then Hunter kicked him in the ankle.

"That was for making him cry."

Blaine grabbed it in pain and then went to me.

"Honey, don't cry." He said.

He took me in his arms. I laid my head on his chest.

"I can't have it both ways. I can't be with my family and then you at the same time."

Blaine lifted my chin. He stared at me.

"Hey maybe you can. I bring them down here and-"

"Absolutely not!" Wes said. "No one can come up here!"

I started to cry more. I got up and walked away.

_Blaine POV_

I hated this. Wes was thinking about protecting the workshop. I wanted my baby happy. I looked at Wes. I'm going to go and get Kurt's family."

"No. We need to make sure that we keep the secret of this village a secret."

He was stubborn guy that Wes but I knew what to do. I looked at him.

"Who's the boss?" I asked.

He inhaled sharply and rolled his eyes.

"You are"

"Now we can trust them so I am going to bring them here as a surprise for Kurt."

* * *

**So will this surprise work? **

**Tell me what you think in the reviews. Also I have the poll still up! Keep voting if you haven't. **

**So until next time! Bye! **


	9. Naughty and Nice

**I don't own glee or the Santa clause or any other reference I make. **

**What's up people?! It is really hard for me sometimes to put out chapters. Just remember if you have any ideas or request please please let me know. On to the story…..**

* * *

"Oh I hate this!" I yelled angrily.

Today was not my day. First I find out my husband was out at a meeting which might take all day so I couldn't see my husband and now I burnt my bread again. This was just not my day. I know that is just small but when you're pregnant like me, everything is big.

"Hey I am sure everything will be alright." Trent said.

I sat down at the table. He sat down next to me and then handed me a tissue. I rubbed my belly as some tears fell down.

"He's probably not at a meeting. He's probably with another younger, hotter, skinnier boy in a different country. He'd rather be with him than with his nagging, fat, and pregnant, fat, husband" I sobbed. "AND they are probably playing naughty or nice!"

"Naughty or nice?" Trent asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"It's a game Blaine and I play….never mind"

"Look Blaine would never cheat on you. He loves you too much and he has a heart of gold." Trent said. "Whatever he's doing I am pretty sure it is important."

* * *

_Blaine POV_

"So why did you want to bring me?" Cooper asked.

Cooper and I were walking up to the Hudson-Hummel house. I had to convince the family to come to the North Pole which honestly wasn't really a big job. I needed to do this for Kurt.

"Maybe I wanted to send time with you since I never see you" I said.

He put his hands up in surrender. It's not like he never sees me either.

Cooper didn't really want to be Santa but he had to pick a figure to be since he is part of the Legends and since Mr. S didn't have any children Cooper became his apprentice. The weird thing about that is he could see my dreams.

I walked up to the back door. I could see Sydney coloring and Rachel looking with her. Carole was in the kitchen washing some dishes. I opened the door.

"Ho ho ho!" I yelled happily.

"Uncle Blaine!" Sydney squealed as she came and gave me a hug.

"Blaine!" Rachel said happily. She gave me a hug. She looked at Cooper. "And his nice looking brother"

"Well what a surprise!" Carole said.

"Do you mind getting Burt and Finn?" I asked.

Carole then walked off. We all went into the living room. I stood up with Cooper.

"What is going on Blaine?!" Finn asked happily as he gave me a hug.

Burt then came up and gave me a hug. I usually got hugs a lot.

"What are you doing down here? Isn't that baby coming any moment?" he asked.

I shook my head. I hoped Kurt wasn't too worried. I didn't want him thinking I was cheating on him because everything is big to a pregnant person.

They all sat down on the couch. I stood in front of them with Cooper next to me. I smiled.

"So I came here for a specific reason. Kurt needs you. He is depressed. He wants to be with family and he doesn't want to leave me. So I came up with an idea to bring you down till he has the baby. Finn, Burt you are both owners of a company so you can take a long vacation. Carole, you don't work as much anymore and Rachel, I don't know what you are doing. Sydney is now out of school for some reason. We have a school so you can keep going." I explained. "So we want you to stay until the baby is born and after New Year's. Are you willing to come?"

Burt looked at me and then straightened his hat.

"You had me at Kurt." He said.

"We would love to come. Kurt needs to be happy when he's pregnant." Rachel added.

"WE GET TO GO TO THE NORTH POLE!" Finn and Sydney started squealing.

"I guess we will go and pack." Carole said as she stood up.

"Just throw my underwear in a bag." Burt said.

Carole went to him.

"But it will be cold in the North Pole" she protested.

"Actually-"

"Oh it won't be that cold!" Burt said.

"It will be cold honey" Carole said.

Great just great. I was about to go and just pack for them when I looked at Cooper. Cooper had his dust in his hand. He blew the dust at Burt and Carole. They closed their eyes and fell asleep and then fell on couch. I turned to Cooper.

"Cooper, why did you do that?" I asked.

"I couldn't stand to hear if it was cold at the North Pole or not." he replied. He then looked over at Burt's recliner. He walked over and sat down in it and then closed his eyes.

"Cooper?" I asked.

Cooper was in a deep sleep.

"Great now I have to pack his underwear" I sighed.

* * *

_Kurt POV_

"_Hey this is Blaine. I can't get to my phone now so just leave a message after that beep." _

"Blaine" I said angrily into the phone. "Call me as soon as you get this. I love you and I hope you are okay"

I hit the end button with my finger. I still couldn't believe the service I got up here at the North Pole.

Blaine had been gone for about three hours. I was really getting worried. I didn't really know what to do. I turn around and look at our pictures on mantle. Our wedding pictures were sitting there. One was us holding each other and another of us kissing. I smiled. He must be doing something very important. He wouldn't just leave the baby and me.

My vision became dark. I felt a warm pair of hands over my eyes.

"Blaine Claus-Hummel-Anderson, you are in so much trouble" I said.

"Guess who?"

That is not Blaine's voice. I pull away the hands and turn around. I see my father standing there.

"Dad!" I yelled happily as I pulled him into a tight hug.

"Hey kiddo!" He said. He pulled me away for a moment. He looked down at my pregnant belly. "Whoa! Look at that! It could be twins!"

"You are happy just to be a grandpa" I laughed.

"Hell yeah I am!"

"Is there any room for me?" A voice asked.

We both looked. Carole stood there happily. I went into her arms.

"I'm so happy to see you!"

"Not too close! We might squish the baby." She said as she looked at my belly.

I pulled them close. I was jumping up and down.

"How can this day be any better?!" I exclaimed.

"We came too!" I heard Rachel yell.

She ran in and hugged me happily. I was just too happy.

Then Finn and Sydney came in.

"WE'RE AT THE NORTH POLE!" Finn and Sydney screamed.

I went and gave them a big hug. We stood there happily. They looked at my stomach and glanced around the room.

I saw Blaine walk in. He had his hands in his pockets. He looked at me and then I looked at him.

"So are you still mad at me for lying about where I was?" He asked.

I went to him and hugged him.

"I could never stay mad at you or probably be mad. I was ticked off but never mad." I told him. We kissed for a moment. I leaned in his ear. "You owe me naughty or nice."

* * *

**Well how did you like it? **

**So tell me what you want to see happen with the family there? Do you have any ideas? Let me know in your reviews of pms. I do appreciate them. **

**So I will tell you that Huntbastian will be here soon. I know a lot of you people like them as a couple. :) **

**Please review. **


End file.
